Babygirl
by Baseballgirl101
Summary: Sam gets hurt by Carly Freddie is pissed
1. Chapter 1

Freddie's pov  
 **I get a call from sam. Carly has just physically abused her. That's not gonna fly with me. I'm Freddie I'm a cop and also Sam's boyfriend. Meridian we gotta go I say to my partner Daniel Meridan okay babe I'm gonna go with dan to handle Carly meanwhile I'll call an ambulance. Okay see you in a bit bye babe. Me and dan grab our weapons and head to bushwell plaza. Bushwell is**

 **Right down the street from station 64 . There she is dan. Pull your cuffs out and I'll draw my hand gun. Carly shay freeze . I'm Daniel meridan says dan I'm from police station 64 this here is my partner Freddie. Your under arrest for the physical assaultof Samantha puckett. Anything you say or do now can be used against you in a court of law! Please put your hands behind your back. Carly does as she's told to do. Now come over to my car. Get in. Carly gets in I buckle her in. I ask dan to drive because I have to text sam.**

 ****

 **Freddie : me and dan got carly taking her to jail .**

 **Sam: baby please hurry I'm in a lot of pain I'm ready to cry.**

 **Freddie: oh baby don't cry. We're here I gotta walk in with carly and dan then I'll call you.**

 **Sam : okay bye love you.**

 **Freddie: love you too.**

 ****

 **Carly we're here. Carly gets out and walks in ahead of us to the guards desk. Hey freddie the guard says! Hey Greg Freddie says. Greg says what we got here. 18 year old girl physically attacked a 16 year old carly shay 18 years old Paige Greg says to the other guard . Take carly to cell 17 please. Freddie sign here I sign . Greg says thanks your good to go. Okay dan let's go I gotta call sam and get a count of what's happened so I can call the paramedics.**

 ****


	2. I call the paramedics

Freddie's pov still

 **Call sam puckett I tell the robot once we're in my car: the robot says now calling sam puckett! 2 rings and sam answers . Sam: hey baby Freddie: sam I know your not going to likehearing this but I need to get your side of what carly did to you do I can call an ambulance and get you to the hospital for tests. Okay sam says she kicked me in the spleen appendix and ribs. She hit me and called me a few names . Okay what's your location sam? Bushwell plaza lobby ok stay there I'm calling an ambulance I gotta go bye. Hello paramedic station they say when I call. Hi 16 year old girl kicked in spleen appendix and ribs could be other injuries located in bushwell plaza lobby. Okay don'thang up let me ring an ambulance. Okay I say. Okay I've just rang them they'll be there. How close are you? I'm almost there! Bryson says they're comming from the west! Okay I see a red vehicle withflashing lights and I hear a siren. Comming from the west. Okay have a great day bye okay thanks you too bye.**

 **We both pull into bushwell plaza Bryson , Rick , tori, and the driver Nellie all jump out. Okay guys she knows me so I'll walk ahead. I walk ahead into the lobby to see sam doubled over in pain. Baby what's wrong? I hurt my whole body the pain has spread. Okay the guys and these two nice ladies are gonna take you to the hospital. Could we go to Seattle mercy guys? Sure can says Nellie I'll go get the ramp down and get the stretcher says Bryson. Nellie and Rick u wanna start taking her vital signs. Sam sorry we gotta get a light to your face fora sec just to check for concussion how many fingers says Rick. 2 Sam says. Good. I'm gonna check your temperature here. 33/42 oxygen now 57/66. Heart rate time 66/73. Done as you asked boss. Nellie says. Bryson your look farmilliar sam says what's your last name? Harrison Bryson says. Okay guys let's go Nellie says. Freddie could you drive your cruiser so you guys can ride home in it? Sure. Samyour in good hands I'll see you there. Nellie you drive me and Rick will sit Inback and tori comein back with us. Sam lay on this stretcher says Bryson. Okay Nellie tori and I will now put u in the and in we go. Nellie put the seat belts on sam and I'll lock the stretcher in place.**

 **Okay Nellie remember how to get to Seattle mercy? Yep okay see u in a bit! Nellie goes to the front of the ambulance puts on her seat belt and starts driving. Bryson calls the hospital and reports what they know about sam. Sam sees Freddie's cruiser with flashing lights . 2 streets down and they're at the hospital. The doctor comesout and Bryson says sixteen year old girl severely beaten. Looks like spleen shoulder and rib injuries . The people that called us said it could be more than that though. Sam when Carly kicked you was it with a steel toed boot? Yes sam said it was. okay Bryson if you wanna wheel her to room 13 . Yes I can doc .**

 **Freddie comes walking in behind us still in his uniform. I just asked the station for an emergency day off says Freddie. You know they have to do somex rays and tests sam to see if you need surgery or what but I'll be right here. Sam I'm gonna have a girl do your check up her name is Ann holland. She'll be right in. I figured that would make you feel a bit better.**


	3. I meet Ann

Sam's POV

I can't believe Carly did that. All over nothing she just randomly lashed out. I hear a knock on the door and I say come inThe doctor a blonde pale lady walks in and says hi sam I'm Ann . Hey Ann I say. This is my husband Freddie standing next to

me. Hey Freddie says Ann. Sam today we're gonna take a few x rays. Can Freddie Come I ask Ann yeah he can but he can't stand by the machine he had to stand by the glass, okay I say. Let's go sam I got you a wheelchair so I'll push you so freddie can  
hold your hand.

Okay Ann straps sam in. We're taking 3 full body x rays


End file.
